Virtually every automobile is equipped with some sort of sun visor that can be used to shield a driver's eyes from bright skies and sunlight. Prior art sun visors are typically folded down from the interior roof of a vehicle on a hinged arm and pivoted as required to block the offending incoming light. When not in use prior art sun visors are pivoted back into position and folded up into their storage space.
While highly successful prior art sun visors are essential all-or-nothing devices. Once light is blocked from a particular direction then vision in that direction is also blocked. Thus other vehicles, traffic control devices, pedestrians, street signs, and the like might be visually blocked by a sun visor. Obviously this creates a safety concern not only for the vehicle occupants but also for those who share the streets.
Another problem with prior art sun visors is that they are essentially “fixed” in size and are arranged in a “flat” plane. While that plane could be tilted and pivoted the coverage remained that of a fixed size flat plane.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved vehicle sun visor that can block excess sunlight and glare while providing better vision and safety than prior art sun visors. In addition, highly adjustable vehicle sun visors that protect along multiple planes would be useful. Preferably such sun visors could be used in cars and trucks and in other vehicles which require safe operation in glaring sunlight such as aircraft, trains, and marine craft.